A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mirrors of the type used for personal hygiene purposes such as applying cosmetics to the face, shaving and similar tasks. More particularly, the invention relates to a mirror having multiple discrete reflecting surfaces, each having a different magnification.
B. Description of Background Art
There are a variety of occasions on which a person may wish to have available a mirror with selectable magnifications. For example, a person who is somewhat near-sighted may wish to use a magnifying mirror to install or remove contact lenses, since ordinary flat bathroom mirrors or portable mirrors having a one-to-one, or unity magnification may be inadequate for the task. However, since the field of view of a magnifying mirror is less than that of a unity magnification mirror of the same size, the latter is preferred for certain uses. Thus, a magnifying mirror may be desirable for certain application while at other times a person may wish to have a full face view provided by a mirror having a smaller magnification. Also, a magnifying mirror having different magnifications is useful for people whose vision changes as they age. Applying cosmetics, shaving and performing other such tasks may also be facilitated by the use of a mirror having different, selectable magnifications.
One approach to satisfying the need for a personal hygiene or cosmetic mirror having different magnifications consists of a two-sided mirror, which has on one side thereof a flat mirror plate which affords a unity magnification, and on the other side thereof a concave mirror plate having a magnification greater than one, the two mirror plates being arranged in a back-to-back configuration. A variety of such two-sided mirrors exist, which are intended for use while combing one's hair, applying facial makeup, or attending to other tasks related to personal hygiene or appearance. Existing mirrors of the aforementioned type have on one side thereof a flat mirror surface which provides a unity magnification, and on the other side a concave mirror surface having a magnification greater than 1, e.g., 2.times., 3.times., 4.times., or 5.times..
Another type of mirror known to the present inventor which has two discrete magnifications consists of a relatively large oval mirror having a first magnification, unity, for example, and a circular mirror of smaller diameter affixed to or inset into the front surface of the larger oval mirror, the smaller mirror having a concave reflective surface which provides a magnification greater than one.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/708,290 filed Sep. 07 1996, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,996, issued May 4, 1999, the present inventor disclosed a sing sided mirror having a magnification which may be varied from unity to a substantially larger value, 5.times., for example, by axially deforming a flexible mirror plate or diaphragm having a front reflective mirror surface, the deformation decreasing the focal length of the mirror. The disclosure of that application is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present application. The present invention was conceived of to provide a mirror of simplified design and construction for personal use which has more than two discrete, selectable magnifications.